defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Task Force Uruzgan
thumb|right|260px|Locatie van Task Force Uruzgan in Uruzgan De Nederlandse operatie Task Force Uruzgan (TFU) maakt deel uit van de internationale troepenmacht ISAF in Afghanistan. De Tweede Kamer heeft in februari 2006 ingestemd met de uitzending van ongeveer 1.200 tot 1.400 Nederlandse militairen naar het zuiden van Afghanistan naar de provincie Uruzgan. Zij zouden zich in beginsel twee jaar lang bezighouden met het bevorderen van stabiliteit en veiligheid in de provincie. Inmiddels is deze periode verlengd tot augustus 2010. De taakgroep (task force) schept ook voorwaarden voor bestuurlijke- en economische opbouw in Uruzgan. Deze uit diverse wapens en dienstvakken samengestelde eenheid van, overwegend, de Koninklijke Landmacht telt circa 1200 man, verdeeld over twee locaties: Tarin Kowt en Deh Rawod. Tarin Kowt is de provinciale hoofdstad van Uruzgan en herbergt het grootste Nederlandse kampement, Kamp Holland. Zestig kilometer naar het westen ligt Deh Rahwod, waar zich het kampement Camp Hadrian bevindt. De harde kern van de TFU bestaat uit infanterie, met enkele 155 mm pantserhouwitsers van de artillerie ter ondersteuning, de eerste keer dat deze Panzerhaubitze 2000's ingezet worden in een conflict. Des gewenst kan een beroep worden gedaan op ISAF-luchtsteun, waar Nederlandse F-16 jachtbommenwerpers (vliegend vanaf Kandahar Airfield KAF) en AH-64D Apache gevechtshelikopters (geplaatst op Kamp Holland) van de Koninklijke Luchtmacht deel van uit maken. De TFU staat momenteel onder leiding van kolonel Cees Matthijssen en bestaat uit een Task Force Staf, Provinciaal Reconstructie Team (PRT), een Battlegroup (BG), een Special Forces Task Group (SFTG), een Logistic Support Detachment (LSD) en een inlichtingen detachement. Voor Cees Matthijssen waren respectievelijk Kolonel Theo Vleugels, Kolonel Hans van Griensven, Kolonel Nico Geerts en Kolonel Richard van Harskamp commandant van de TFU. Op Kamp Holland is ook het luchtmachtdetachement met AH-64 Apache gevechtshelikopters aanwezig, maar deze valt operationeel niet onder de TFU. Het voorbereidende werk, zoals het opbouwen van de kampen, werd grotendeels gedaan door de Deployment Task Force, onder leiding van Kolonel Henk Morsink. In april 2006 maakte het kabinet bekend tweehonderd militairen extra te sturen, omdat de veiligheidssituatie in de provincie Uruzgan 'aanzienlijk is verslechterd'. Op 2 september 2006 raakte een Nederlander gewond in Uruzgan. Hij was de bestuurder van de voorste pantserwagen van een konvooi dat in een hinderlaag liep. Daarop volgde een vuurgevecht waarbij meerdere aanvallers gewond zijn geraakt. De gewonde chauffeur is overgebracht naar het militaire Role2 hospitaal op Kamp Holland Totstandkoming van de Missie In het najaar van 2005 kwam er vanuit de NAVO een verzoek aan Nederland om ongeveer duizend militairen bij te dragen aan de wederopbouw van Afghanistan. Minister Henk Kamp van Defensie was hier direct een groot voorstander van, terwijl Minister Ben Bot van Buitenlandse Zaken in eerste instantie huiverig was en garanties van de NAVO wilde: "Als ze willen dat we meedoen, is het terecht dat we eisen stellen".Volkskrant.nl Begin december 2005 werd het besluit om tot uitzending over te gaan dan ook uitgesteld door de ministerraad, als gevolg van een weifelachtige houding van D66 over de missie en grote twijfels over steun van de toenmalige grootste oppositiepartij, de PvdA. Militair leider Mullah Dadullah van de Taliban zei op dezelfde dag dat Nederlandse militairen een potentieel doelwit zouden zijn voor aanslagen.Volkskrant.nl Secretaris-generaal van de NAVO Jaap de Hoop Scheffer deed vervolgens een dringend beroep op Nederland om toch mee te werken aan wederopbouw. In de Tweede Kamer werd besloten om het debat over de uitzending uit te stellen tot na de Kerstdagen. D66-kamerlid Bert Bakker had toen al in de Volkskrant gezegd: "Niet aan beginnen". Volkskrant.nl Op 3 februari 2006 werd uiteindelijk door het kabinet besloten om de missie door te laten gaan, met steun van de PvdA. D66 was aanvankelijk tegen, maar maakte een draai. Tijdlijn gebeurtenissen maart 2006 Kwartiermakers van de "Deployment Task Force" beginnen met het opbouwen van de kampementen. 1 augustus 2006 De missie gaat officieel van start. 17 februari 2007 Een militair raakt gewond door het per ongeluk afgaan van het wapen van een andere militair.www.nos.nl 20 februari 2007 In de buurt van Poentjak werd een Pantserhouwitser met granaten ingezet tegen een hinderlaag. Dit is het zwaarste artilleriestuk van de Nederlandse krijgsmachtmacht. www.refdag.nl 22 februari 2007 Kolonel Hans van Griensven vertelt in een interview met de Defensiekrant dat hij zich vooral wil richten op de meelopers binnen de Taliban. Ook is hij van mening dat de situatie in Uruzgan onveilig wordt: "We worden op dit moment gedwongen om te consolideren. Het is het bekende gegeven van twee stappen vooruit, een stapje op de plaats, maar dan geen stap terug, We zetten onze voet stevig in het zand en gaan daarna weer voorwaarts."www.trouw.nl 23 februari 2007 Nederlandse militairen nemen vier Afghanen gevangen in Camp Hadrian. Zij worden later naar Kamp Holland getransporteerd. Het is voor de derde keer in 2007 dat Nederlanders Afghanen gevangen nemen, waarmee het totaal op 10 komt. 3 daarvan zijn inmiddels weer vrijgelaten. Ook vertrok een delegatie om onderzoek te doen naar papaverteelt. Ministers van Ardenne en Kamp werden het niet eens over de bestrijdingswijze van deze teelt: volgens Van Ardenne wordt met vernietiging van papavervelden de inkomstenbron van veel Afghanen vernietigd. Kamp steunt het omploegen van de velden. Een militair die weigerde mee te gaan naar Uruzgan en in eerste instantie daarvoor 'oneervol ontslagen' werd, is alsnog eervol ontslagen omdat hij last had van een posttraumatische stresstoornis. Premier van Australië John Howard geeft aan 550 extra militairen naar Uruzgan te sturen (naast de 450 Australiërs die er al zijn), vlak voordat de Amerikaanse vicepresident Dick Cheney zijn land bezoekt. Hij wil hiermee voorbereid zijn op het te verwachten lenteoffensief van de Talibanwww.elsevier.nl hoewel hij onder grote druk staat van de Australische bevolking om terug te trekken. 25 februari 2007 Een terreinauto van de Nederlandse troepen rijdt op een bermbom, niemand raakt gewond. De verantwoordelijkheid voor het plaatsen van de bom wordt later opgeëist door de Taliban. Het ministerie van Defensie maakt bekend geen maatregelen te nemen tegen weblogs van Nederlandse militairen die beledigend zijn voor de lokale bevolking. Dit naar aanleiding van een weblog waarin een militair over de Afghanen zei: "De mensen stinken en de kinderen zijn irritant."www.bndestem.nl Een patrouille ten noordoosten van Tarin Kowt kwam onder vuur te liggenwww.refdag.nl, waarna met een AH-64 Apache werd teruggeschoten. Een Nederlandse F16 hielp ISAF-troepen in Now Zad in de provincie Helmand 1 maart 2007 Het ministerie van Defensie maakt bekend tóch weblogs van militairen te controleren.www.bndestem.nl Ze worden echter niet verboden of gecensureerd. 28 april 2007 Twee Nederlandse gevechtseenheden raken betrokken bij zware gevechten tussen Taliban en Afghaanse veiligheidstroepen in de buurt van de stad Chorawww.parool.nl, ter hoogte van de plaats Kala Kala.www.bndestem.nl Hierbij is de politiepost die werd ingenomen door de Taliban uiteindelijk volledig vernietigd met behulp van luchtsteun uit Kandahar. 2 mei 2007 Volgens het Transnational Institute en leden van het Nederlandse netwerk van non-gouvernementele organisaties voor Afghanistan (DNN) werkt de hulp die het Nederlandse leger biedt bij het vernietigen van velden voor de papaverteelt contraproductief op de ISAF-missie. De Afghan Eradication Force voert deze vernietiging uit, daarbij officieel gebonden aan twee voorwaarden: kleine opiumboeren moeten worden ontzien en alle stammen worden even zwaar getroffen. Deze voorwaarden zijn volgens het TNI niet te controleren en het lijkt erop dat sommige stammen zwaarder worden getroffen dan andere. Hierdoor dreigt het gevaar dat de instabiliteit in de regio toeneemt.www.nu.nl 15-19 juni 2007 Slag bij Chora Nederlandse slachtoffers 250px|Timo Smeehuijzen op missie in Tarin Kowt, anderhalf uur voor de fatale explosie |thumb|right * Op donderdag 27 juli 2006 stort in de provincie Paktia een Mil Mi-8-helikopter neer, waarbij zestien mensen om het leven komen. Onder de slachtoffers bevinden zich overste Jan van Twist van de Koninklijke Luchtmacht en sergeant Bart van Boxtel van de Landmacht. * Op 31 augustus 2006 stort een F-16 neer boven de provincie Ghazni, waarbij kapitein-vlieger Michael Donkervoort om het leven komt. * Op woensdag 11 oktober 2006 berooft een militair zichzelf op Kamp Holland met zijn dienstwapen van het leven. * Op vrijdag 6 april 2007 komt sergeant Robert Donkers van de landmacht om het leven. Hij raakt bekneld onder het pantservoertuig, waarmee hij op patrouille is. * Op vrijdag 20 april 2007 komt de 21-jarige korporaal Cor Strik om het leven. In de provincie Helmand stapt hij op een bermbom en wordt daarmee de eerste Nederlander die door gevechtshandelingen om het leven komt sinds het begin van de missie in Afghanistan. * Op vrijdag 15 juni 2007 komt de 20-jarige soldaat der eerste klasse Timo Smeehuijzen van het 42e bataljon Limburgse jagers om door een zelfmoordaanslag. Dichtbij de Nederlandse basis, in het centrum van Tarin Kowt ontploft een autobom, waarbij ook drie collega's gewond raken, en tevens vijf Afghaanse kinderen de dood vinden. * Op maandag 18 juni 2007 komt de 44-jarige sergeant-majoor Jos Leunissen van het 13e Infanteriebataljon van 11 Luchtmobiele Brigade om het leven. De gevechten vinden plaats rondom Chora, Chora is een middelgrote stad ten noorden van Tarin Kowt, aan het einde van de Baluchipas. Drie Nederlandse landmachtcollega's raken gewond. * Op donderdag 12 juli 2007 overlijdt de 24-jarige eerste luitenant Tom Krist. Krist raakt zwaar gewond bij een zelfmoordaanslag, en wordt een dag later door artsen klinisch dood verklaard.Artikel op Telegraaf.nl van 11 juli 2007Artikel op Nu.nl van 11 juli 2007 Uiteindelijk overlijdt de militair op donderdag 12 juli in het Centraal Militair Hospitaal in Utrecht.Artikel op Telegraaf.nl van 12 juliRegering.nl 12 jul 2007: Zwaargewonde militair in ziekenhuis overleden Krist is de negende Nederlandse militair die omkomt in Afghanistan.Artikel Telegraaf.nl 13 jul 2007 Bij de zelfmoordaanslag raken ook 7 andere Nederlandse militairen gewond en verliezen ook 20 Afghaanse burgers -waaronder veel vrouwen en kinderen- het leven. Ongeveer 20 andere omstanders raken (zwaar)gewond. *Op 26 augustus 2007 komt de 30-jarige sergeant Martijn Rosier om het leven door een bermbom. Hij maakte deel uit van de 111 Pantser-geniecompagnie in Wezep. *Op 20 september 2007 wordt in een vuurgevecht met Talibanstrijders ten noorden van Deh Rawod de 20-jarige soldaat Tim Hoogland gedood.Nieuws.nl: Opnieuw Nederlander gedood in UruzganNu.nl: Opnieuw Nederlandse militair in Uruzgan gesneuveld *Op 3 november 2007 komt de 21-jarige korporaal Ronald Groen door een bermbom om het leven. Twee andere militairen, een korporaal en een wachtmeester, raken bij dit incident gewond.Nederlander omgekomen in Uruzan, RTL Nieuws, 3 november 2007. *Op 12 januari 2008 komen de 20-jarige soldaat 1e klas Wesley Schol en de 22-jarige korporaal Aldert Poortema bij een vuurgevecht om het leven.Nederlandse militairen omgekomen in Afghanistan, Ministerie van Defensie, 13 januari 2008. Later blijkt dat de twee door eigen vuur om het leven zijn gekomen."Doden Uruzgan door eigen vuur", NOS, 13 januari 2008. *Op 18 april 2008 komen eerste luitenant Dennis van Uhm en de 22-jarige soldaat Mark Schouwink om het leven door een aanslag met een bermbom. Dennis van Uhm is de 23-jarige zoon van Peter van Uhm, die een dag eerder Dick Berlijn opvolgde als Commandant der Strijdkrachten.Telegraaf: Nederlandse doden Uruzgan *Op 7 september 2008 komt de 21-jarige soldaat Jos ten Brinke om, nadat het voertuig waarin hij zat op een bermbom reed. Vijf anderen raken gewond, waarvan één ernstig.Opnieuw Nederlandse dode in Uruzgan, RTL Nieuws, 7 september 2008 250px|Nederlandse doden Uruzgan |thumb|right Categorie:Geschiedenis Categorie:Oorlog